


Dancing In the Rain

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kai is dancing trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: Jongin wants to hide his emotional breakdown by dancing in the rain





	Dancing In the Rain

A shy spring breeze grazes his face as the car window slides down, to welcome some amount of fresh nightair. Jongin totally enjoys this, the sensation that he feels overlying his skin – soft and gentle. The flurry of air that greets his ears feel like lullaby. He’s dreamy, he probably could have drifted to sleep if it was not for someone’s else voice that shook his reverie. Ah, it’s Junmyeon hyung…It’s Junmyeon hyung who is sitting next to him, just with him. It’s not that he totally forgot about another presence in his car, NO, if anything he would have deem himself useless after all planning and preparation. It’s just that, tonight is totally perfect, too beautiful that he wants to savour this, only this with his Junmyeon hyung.

“Where are we?” the elder asks, with his raspy voice. Junmyeon’s half lidded eyes are barely opening.

Jongin chuckles heartily as he sees Junmyeon’s just awakened face. He totally looks puzzled. Ah, this hyung loves to sleep when he is driving!! Does it feels comfortable too much to have him driving all the way? Of course, Jongin doesn’t mind. If anything, Jongin totally proud of himself to make Junmyeon feels comfortable even when in the moving car.

“Top of Seoul …” Jongin replies teasingly.

“You mean top of Bukhansan?…”

“Of course not…just near it…but it’s enough for us to view the whole Seoul from top…”

“But why we are here?…”

“To enjoy the night…” Jongin answered, but still leaves Junmyeon confused. He knows very well that he gives Junmyeon a vague answer, but what’s the thrill if he just went straight forward with the answer? “So come on hyung…” He continues as he opens the door and exits the car.

He walks toward the edge of the cliff. There is rail at the edge, so Jongin comfortably bends down and rest his arms over the top of it. Junmyeon joins him later on.

They don’t talk to each other for a few moment, just enjoying the night view of Seoul in comfortable silent. No word has been exchanged between them, but the warmth emanates from each other’s against the cold breeze just feel right, just feel real, it’s comforting in any unspoken word.

“It’s beautiful…I mean Seoul looks beautiful at night…” Junmyeon breaks the silent.

“Did you mean, it doesn’t during the day?” Jongin asks.

“I didn’t say that…”Junmyeon mutters softly.

“Didn’t it apply the same thing? “ Jongin continues attacking Junmyeon with soft mock.

“Not at all….I mean, look at the sky…it’s full moon….” Junmyeon says, directing his gaze toward the moon which seems to hang lower on sky hovering them.

“Some say, that the night is more alive and more richly in coloured than the day…and I wonder what’s all about?” Jongin tries to hint Junmyeon, not so subtle directing the way of their conversation. But Jongin doubts if oblivious Junmyeon got the hint.

For certain reason, the words seem to be perfectly right because, he feels tonight is more alive, is more colourful, total paradox against the darkness and Jongin wonders if it was because of certain some one who is standing just next to him…..

So Junmyeon is his eyes…..even if he was blind, if it was Junmyeon , then he thought his world would be colourful….

“Where did you get it?” Junmyeon asks

“I’ve read it somewhere…” Jongin shrugs his shoulder. “But I forgot from where I’ve read it…”

They continue talking about trivial and mundane thing, reminiscent some of their childhood memories that they share together. Occasional laughter in between them break the quiet, calm night. It has been quite some time since the last time they were talking like this- unbothered, nothing serious, nothing really special…but it feels special on its own right.

In the middle of their conversation, something wet prickles his face, coming from above. Ah, it’s starting to rain, Jongin notices. Something delicate about it that reminds him about Junmyeon, thus he stares at the elder’s side profile one more time.

“Dance with me, hyung….” Jongin invites as he separates himself from Junmyeon and starts to make some move.

Junmyeon chortles amusedly. “Are you crazy Jongin? It’s raining now…”

“Oh, come on hyung..We used to run in the rain before, do you remember hyung?” Jongin opposed.

“That was during our childhood. We are adult now…”

“You shouldn’t bother about it hyung…” Jongin doesn’t want to give up.

Junmyeon finally gives in to pleading Jongin, and slowly approaches the other who is dancing, although a little bit uncertain how to start.

But the second Junmyeon’s little frame closes to Jongin’s, the younger snakes his arms around elder’s waist, pulling him to press against his, leaving no gap in between. Junmyeon gasp for a while because of sudden force, but it’s just for a short moment, because everything seems to fall under a place. Junmyeon easily reciprocates the move and gently wraps his hands around Jongin’s nape, and like that their bodies fitted together perfectly…

And they dance in the rain, bathing by soft glow of moonlight. Junmyeon looks gorgeous under it, Jongin thought. He shines even more. There’s no music accompanies them, but the sound of heart beat pounding into each other’s chest sounded louder than anything. Both of their clothes are completely soaked by the rain. There is messy stickiness in between them, they should be feeling uncomfortable, but at this particular moment, it feels all right as they look in to each other’s eyes. They move, they dance according to the rhythm of their heart beats.

Jongin wonders what’s in Junmyeon’s heart right now? Does Lay still in his heart? Does he still want to purse for his dream, dancing with that Chinese guy?

He can’t stop Junmyeon from chasing his own dream. He can’t be selfish….

But, he wants to be selfish even for one night. Is he allowed to that? Would he be forgiven?

Without warning, he halts Junmyeon from moving. He stands still and envelopes Junmyeon, resting his head at the crook of elder’s neck. Tears stream down from his eyes, but it’s easier to mistaken it as another stream of rain. Jongin knows, like this, Junmyeon will not notice that he is actually crying. He cries because he don’t want to let Junmyeon go. He cries because, perhaps, this is going to be his last moment with Junmyeon. He don’t want it to be ended here.

But Jongin’s hot tears that fall on to Junmyeon’s skin is not mistaken. Junmyeon seems to know.

“Are you crying, Jongin ?…” Junmyeon tries to confirm.

“Yes, I am…..” Jongin admits easily.

“But why?”

“Please don’t go…”

“But why?” Junmyeon demands an explanation.

“Just stay with me…please dance with me only…” Jongin blurts out, doesn’t bother to explain. He just let out his raw emotion. “You should only dance with me…I should be the only one who teach you how to dance…”

Junmyeon falls into silent.

“Because I love your dance the most, I love you the most, Junmyeon hyung…” Jongin mutters.

Junmyeon smiles. “Of course, there’s no other best teacher for me but you, Jongin- ah…”Junmyeon offers comforting words. “In case you don’t know, I love you too, Jongin-ah…”

 

And then they dance again until there’s no more tears……

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I really miss kaiho. This isn't my best, but I hope u gys enjoy it.


End file.
